I Don't Think You're Stupid
by Harry in the Hunger Games
Summary: Just a little one shot about what I think should have happened after Daisy stormed out of HQ in The Big Freeze. Blane/Daisy


**So this is just the product of my boredom. School was Crap you know, just in case you were interested (Which you probably weren't)**

**So yeah. I'd like to write another story but I'm stuck for Ideas :/ so yeah Hopefully there will be some of that, but until then it's just going to be a bunch of one shots. If you have any ideas please PM me it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Please R&R it means a lot**

**So this is really short I'm sorry about that.- Hannah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything from MIHigh. Please don't kill me!**

"Don't worry, we'll call her if the world runs out of hairspray" Rose sniggered as Daisy stormed out of HQ. Blane sighed and rose from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Rose demanded.

"Oh, I'm going to Mr Flatly's Morris dancing class. What do you think?"

"Blane she wasn't helping" Rose mumbled.

"Maybe she was, I don't know, but I do know that we aren't going to get far without her" Blane replied stepping into the lift.

When he reached the surface, Blane stepped out of the cupboard and saw Stuart and 50 outside trying to gather information for Stuart's ridiculous conspiracy theories. Blane rolled his eyes and headed in the opposite direction. He saw Daisy was outside on a bench on her own. He walked over to her.

"Why are you sat out here when it's freezing?" Blane asked. He saw her jump slightly the corners of his moth twitched.

"I know you and Rose think I'm just a useless airhead" She sniffed, not looking at him. She had been crying.

"No" Blane said sitting down next to her, and putting his arm around her.

"I know you're an air head but you're not useless" This comment earned him a playful elbow in the stomach.

"Seriously though" Blane said when she eventually looked up at him.

"Somewhere in there" Blane said poking her forehead.

"There's a brain and it's smart" Daisy smiled. Blane wasn't quite sure what his impression of Daisy was, at first he had just thought she was a vein airhead who was more interested in hair and make-up then the welfare of other people. But then he got to know her and realised that she really did have good intentions. Whenever he saw her he felt a little tingle rush down his spine and got a funny feeling in his stomach.

"Thanks" She said putting her head on his shoulder. Blane could feel her shivering. He put his hands over hers.

"You're freezing" He said taking his coat off and putting it around her.

"No Bla-"

"No you're having it" He said firmly.

"I have a hoodie and a jacket as well as that. I'm not going to freeze without it" He laughed. She put her head back on his shoulder.

"Just for the record, I don't think that you're stupid at all" Blane said.

"You don't have to pretend with me. I know the real you, she's a lot cooler than the person you pretend to be" Blane said without realising.

Daisy sat up and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean the person I pretend to be?" She asked curious.

"Um..." Blane was mentally cursing himself.

"I, uh, I just meant that... um" Blane decided he was going to tell her the truth.

"I just meant that... you pretend to be this airhead who only cares about celebrities, clothes, hair and make-up, well I don't believe that's the real you I think the real you is the person you become when you are spying. A smart, sassy, funny, attractive-"

"Attractive?" Daisy said raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, um…" Blane looked her straight in the eyes.

"Have you ever looked in the mirror when you're wearing your uniform?" Blane said.

"No, come to think of it I haven't" Blane gave her a look that said "well there you go". Daisy repositioned herself on the bench so that she was sat sideways on it facing Blane.

"Tell me more, I'm intrigued" She raised her eyebrows again. Blane smiled mischievously and repositioned himself so that he was in the same position.

"But, you are also sweet and caring" Daisy smiled ad looked at the floor.

"I'm being serious" Blane said putting his hand under her chin and raising her head so that she was looking at him.

"Are we interrupting something?" Blane heard Zara say.

"N-no" Daisy stuttered standing up.

"It looked like we were" Kayleigh laughed, they were both stood with their arms crossed eyes on the blushing couple that stood before them.

"Well, um, I guess I'll see you later" Daisy said handing Blane his coat.

"Yeah and um, Daisy, follow your instincts" He gave her a shy smile and scratched the back of his head. Daisy smiled back and walked away, Blane's stomach did a little back flip at the sight of Daisy's smile.

This girl was going to be the death of him…

**So yeah, that wasn't very good but I wrote that in like ten minuets whereas I spend like two hours on each chapter so yeah.**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks**

**ily**


End file.
